Electronic devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops, etc.) are more portable now than ever before. In fact, it is generally assumed that most individuals carry an electronic device at all times. These mobile devices help enable users to complete a large number of tasks through the use of applications. Some applications may require user information (e.g., user location) to properly function. Thus, most mobile devices contain built in sensors to gather potentially useful information, such as location, regarding a user and their surroundings.
One of the most collected pieces of user information is the location of a user and their device. This is typically done using a Global Positioning System (GPS), cellular tower triangulation, or the like. However, there are many instances when GPS is unavailable or unable to accurately locate a mobile device (e.g., inside buildings, underground, etc.). Although some potential solutions exist (e.g., WiFi location detection), a need exists for a more accurate and trustworthy method of detecting user/device location when out of GPS range, such as inside the building.